City Of Malec
by Whitney23
Summary: After Chairman Meows birthday party in City Of Bones, Alec decides to revisit the High Warlock. ((EDITING)) ((RATING MAY CHANGE))
1. Chapter One

Chapter One;

* * *

"_This is a waste of time. He was most likely trying to get a rise out of me."_ Alec thought almost mournfully. He raked a hand through his hair, frustrated. He was standing outside the High Warlock of Brooklyn's apartment, silently arguing with himself.

Shortly after parting with Jace, Clary and that _mundane _that had gotten himself turned into rat_, _Alec had taken his sister home and tucked her into bed where she could sleep off whatever she had consumed before heading back to Magnus Bane's apartment.

"_This is idiotic! There is no way someone like __"Magnus __Bane" would be interested in me. Even, if he is a downworlder!" _Just as Alec was about to turn around and go back home, a small cat that looked more like a small rodent darted past him and began scratching at the large wooden door's of the apartment complex. The cat's fur was, ruffled in an attempt to keep it's self warm against the night's chill. Alec's heart went out to the poor thing.

Alec bent down and picked the little guy up. Upon closer inspection, Alec noticed the cat had a…rainbow, _scarf _tied neatly around it's neck.

"Oh, no," Alec groaned aloud. He knew the cat had to belong to the High Warlock. He also knew he had no choice but to return the cat to its rightful owner. However, that did not stop him from contemplating the idea of leaving the cat where he had found it. Taking a deep, somewhat calming breath, Alec lifted his hand…and pressed the intercom button. The one next to the name Bane: After a moment, the intimidating, yet strangely alluring voice of Magnus Bane rang over the intercom.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST? AGAIN!" He exclaimed.

Alec recoiled slightly, but proceeded nonetheless. "A-Alec: Alec Lighwood. I was here with my friends earlier…?" He trailed off, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. _"He doesn't remember me." _

"Are _you _the one with the pretty blue eyes?" Magnus inquired through the intercom sounding hopeful.

"Y-yes," Alec said, stammering once more.

"The doors open…" The Warlock positively _purred._

A shiver ran down Alec's spin as he went inside the apartment complex and proceeded up the stairs. _"He does remember me!"_

Alec could hardly contain his goofy grin at the realization; however, it soon faded when he reached to High Warlock's door. Alec had always been shy, never one to venture out alone: So what was he doing out, late at night, standing outside of a downworlder's _apartment_?

Before he could question himself further, the door in front of him flew open on its own accord.

Or so it seemed.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two;

* * *

Alec took a tentative step inside. He knew it had only been a little over three hours since he had last stepped foot in Magnus Bane's apartment. However, it could have been weeks or even months for the apartment looked entirely different. The makeshift tables set up to bear food were long gone, replaced by a rather large, eggplant purple, wrap-around sofa.

The disco ball and strobe lights were gone as well, replaced with an elegant, crystal chandler.

"What brings you here, young shadowhunter?"

Alec jumped, startled. Even though Alec was a shadowhunter, and had been, trained to be aware of his surroundings, he always seemed to "forget" that crucial factor and end up caught off guard. And this time had been no acceptation, he had been to busy gawking at the vast space before him to notice the High Warlock leaning casually against the wall close by.

"…Oh! I-I found your…cat." Alec said, taking the cat out from the warmth of his hoodie and thrusting it into Magnus' arms. Only then did he realize the Warlock was dressed in nothing more than a _robe_. And a hot-pink one at that. Alec blushed furiously, averting his gaze.

Magnus caught sight of the shadowhunter's flushed face and chuckled. He gave Chairmen Meow an affectionate pat on the head: then set him down. The "real"Chairmen Meow had returned shortly after Magnus had put an end to the party. However, there was no need to inform the young, blue-eyed shadowhunter before him that the cat he had just handed him was in-fact a duplicate Magnus had conjured merely moments ago to lure him inside his apartment.

"Thank you so much for returning him. I was beginning to worry. Now, what brings you here at this hour?" Magnus asked, a smirk visible on his glossy lips as he raised a perfectly, plucked brow.

Alec's eyes widened. He had not a clue as of what to say. He was speechless and _more _than a little self-conscious standing in front of the "High Warlock of Brooklyn" in a black and grey striped holey-sweater, a black hoodie and a pair of dark wash jeans. Not to mention the black combat boots that had seen _way _better days.

He realized then that, that was why he was here. He was tired of being plain, holey-sweater Alec Lightwood who had never even been, kissed.

He wanted to _experience _things…, things like getting to know a certain Warlock. Taking a deep breath much as he had done earlier, Alec spoke the truth. "I wanted to see you."

Magnus's yellow/green cat eyes widened ever so slightly. He was surprised, yet impressed. The young boy did not seem like the type who spoke his minds often, if at all. "Did you now?"

The shadowhunter nodded, blushing.

"Well, then. Why don't we have a seat… Shall we?"

Alec let out a relived sigh. He had not thought it would be so easy to simply, tell the truth. He followed Magnus over to the wrap-around sofa. He took the first available seat while Magnus sprawled out on the chaise like section. It was surprisingly soft, nothing like the furniture at the Institute.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus conjured two, steaming white chocolate latte's. "Here we go." He reached for his orange mug and took a sip.

Alec reached for his mug as well, studied it carefully: then took a hesitant sip. He grimaced in distaste. Alec was thinking about two _very _important things at once, one, _"Why is it so sweet?" _and two, _"What is a latte?" _

Magnus noticed the expression Alec made once he had tasted his latte, and immediately worried that he had messed up the boys drink. "Is there something wrong?"

Alec simply gave a small nod.

"Well, what is it, darling?"

"It's..., it's too sweet. Are _latte's _supposed to be sweet?" Alec inquired: then seeing Magnus' face, quickly avertied his gaze.

Magnus could not believe what he was hearing…the boy had asked him if a latte was meant to be sweet! And that meant Alec Lightwood had never had a latte before. It was the saddest thing he had ever heard! And with his own-past, that was saying a lot. However, when it came to the boy before him, hearing that, he had been deprived of anything was almost...heart breaking.

Magnus took a moment to compose himself before asking, "Would you prefer something else?"

Alec nodded, smiling faintly. "A black coffee would be nice."

Magnus had to restrain a shudder as he snapped his fingers, replacing the white chocolate latte with that icky black substance people insisted on calling "coffee".


	3. Chapter Four

**Sorry for the wait everyone! This chapter was kind of rushed, seeing as I mainly wanted to get this 'filler' out of the way. I hope you all like it!****By the way, I can't remember if I told you all this before, but this story is on another website call wattpad. And on their you can read, leave comments and vote. So, if you guys could maybe vote on their as well, that would be great! **

* * *

Chapter Four;

* * *

Nodding in relation to his decision, Alec glanced up at Magnus and smiled.

Something he did not do very often.

Magnus stared at the young boy before him in wonder.

The smile he had just received had been small; however, Magnus had seen the mixture of insecurity and determination that lie just beneath the surface. Magnus beamed in return before proceeding. "So, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Well…I don't really have anytime to spare," Alec explained unhurriedly."Being a shadowhunter means I have to spend the majority of my time training, studying and hunting with Jace and my sister Isabelle. There really isn't much time for anything else." he finished with a light shrug: then began to blush as he found himself once again under the High Warlocks intense gaze.

No one had ever looked at him in such a way.

It was…unnerving, and yet strangely exciting at the same time.

"You mean to tell me that you don't do _anything _other than shadowhunter work?" Magnus asked in disbelief, however, when he thought about it, he had never given much thought too what life as a shadowhunter must be like.

A life where you were, expected to train, study and hunt _downworlder's _from the time you were a small child. And if you did not obey by the Clave's laws, you were, cast out of the Shadowhunter community.

Never to see, or speak to your family again:

"Well, I do read sometimes. But, only when Jace and Isabelle 'allow' it." Alec added with a minute smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

Shadowhunter life did not bother him.

He had been raised a Shadowhunter after all, and would be one until the day he died.

"What do you do in you're spare time…_,_ um, M-Mr. Bane?" Alec stammered, not sure what he was supposed to call the High Warlock.

It seemed rude to keep addressing him as _downworlder._

"Magnus: Call me, Magnus." Magnus said, smiling softly. "I like to throw parties, and relax while I watch TV. But, only when my clients 'allow' it." he finished with a wink.

Alec averted his gaze hurriedly so he would not blush as he finished the remnants of his coffee.

"Next question," Magnus declared. "What is your favorite color?"

"Yellow-green." Alec blurted without thinking: then blushed as he realized what he had said aloud.

Alec had never had a favorite color; however, as he gazed into the High Warlock's intense yellow/green cat eyes he knew it would be impossible to choose any other color seeing, as they would forever pale in comparison.

Magnus watched as the young Shadowhunter's face flushed deep crimson, and glanced down quickly to be sure his robe had not come undone (since he was in-fact nude underneath the silk, hot-pink material), and frowned when he saw that it had not.

Alec would not meet Magnus' gaze, however, he could feel the Warlock's stare intently upon him as he stared down at his hands; they were scarred and callused: nothing like the flawless, beautiful hands of the _downworlder _sitting across from him…

"Alec?"

Alec shook his head, refusing to respond, and bit down on his lower lip.

He would not to embarrass himself anymore than he already had. "_I should have never come here…"_ Alec thought, exasperated.

Nonetheless, Magnus would, not be ignored. "Look at me, Shadowhunter." Magnus commanded, brows furrowed in confusion: He was beginning to feel hurt, as far as he was concerned, the night had been going fairly well and yet, the Shadowhunter looked as though he were contemplating leaving.

* * *

**Song for this chapter - I Will Follow You Into The Dark (Death Cab For Cutie cover by Gavin Mikhail)**


	4. Author's Note

Hey, everyone! : )

So I know it's been a year now, (give or take) but wanted to let you all know that last year I that it was time to take a break from writing seeing as I was getting really stressed out, and I just could not think anymore! But, this year is going to be different. I am going to do everything I can to get back into the swing of things.

For the past couple hours I've been editing the all ready done, and all ready uploaded chapter's of "City of Malec" and I haven't gotten stressed out all so far!

Thank you all for adding "City of Malec you're favorites, following, and reviewing!

BTW - I know that I'm like really bad about not responding to you're reviews, but know that I DO in fact read every single one of them. And please feel free to write a review on what you would maybe like to see in the up coming chapters. I would really appreciate the idea's! THANK YOU! : )


End file.
